


Diventare adulto

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Quando si riesce a raggiungere il proprio obiettivo, non sempre tutto va come si desidera…Purtroppo, a volte bisogna affrontare la realtà.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Diventare adulto

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Diventare adulto  
> Numero parole: 264

Ash sorrise, lasciandosi cadere seduto a terra, osservando la valle di fronte a lui e lasciando che Pikachu si riposasse al suo fianco.  
Erano passati anni da quando avevano iniziato il loro viaggio.  
Durante il loro percorso avevano incontrato molti amici, come anche qualche nemico, ma Ash non si era mai pentito di nulla.  
E ora, era finalmente un Maestro di Pokémon.  
Il suo sorriso calò.  
Già… un Maestro di Pokémon…  
Aveva passato tutta la sua vita, tutta la sua infanzia, ad aspettare quel momento, superando difficoltà di ogni tipo. Difficoltà che non avrebbe mai dovuto affrontare.  
Ora tutti conoscevano il suo nome. Tutti volevano avere la possibilità di parlare con lui e/o di affrontarlo in una battaglia Pokémon.  
All’inizio era entusiasta di ciò, ma con il tempo si rese conto del peso che si era ritrovato addosso.  
Lui e i suoi Pokémon avevano dovuto affrontare più volte il Team Rocket, e non quello che li ha seguiti per tutto il mondo con i loro strampalati piani.  
No, quello guidato dal loro capo, ben più pericoloso e spietato.  
E aveva fatto quanto richiesto da tutti.  
Dopotutto, nessun adulto responsabile avrebbe potuto ignorarli, no?  
Ash sospirò, per poi lasciarsi cadere a terra, sdraiato.  
Ma volere e potere erano due parole ben diverse.  
La pozza rossa sotto di lui, che stava diventando sempre più grande, era la prova di ciò.  
Ash ripensò a quando era solo un bambino di dieci anni, il cui unico pensiero era vincere e divertirsi facendo ciò.  
Chissà… magari la prossima volta, potrà diventare adulto senza dover ricoprire un ruolo così importante.


End file.
